1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming wire and more particularly to wire looping pliers and a method of using same during the manufacture of jewelry.
2. Description of Related Art
The art of hand making jewelry has become more popular in recent years. Professionals and amateurs alike have conducted substantial business making and selling handmade jewelry. In the process of making jewelry, tools are used to accomplish certain tasks. One task that is often performed in making jewelry is what is referred in the art as “wire looping.” For example, wire looping can be used to create wire loops on two sides of a bead to enable attachment of the bead to other parts. Wire looping can also be used to form what is called an eye pin.
One of the problems with the current tools that are used to create wire loops is that it is difficult to consistently create a symmetrical loop. Current tools also tend to cause marring or distortion of the wire surface in certain places, leaving an undesirable appearance. Additionally, for determining where to “break the neck” of the wire loop, current tools require the user to guess where to place the tool that is used to form the loop to provide the appropriate spacing. This leads to mistakes and inconsistency in the appearance of the wire loops.
Therefore, there is a need for wire looping pliers that will allow for the consistent creation of wire loops with minimal distortion or marring of the surface of the wire. There is also need for a more precise means of measuring the distance or the location at which a wire loop should be formed to eliminate some of the guesswork required by current tools.